Enjoy the Silence McgeeAbby
by Elyse6heart6
Summary: A quick one-shot fan fic about my favorite couple, on my favorite TV show- McAbby, NCIS :D Inspired by the Lacuna Coil cover of the same name : Beta by Royari :D


Enjoy the silence- McGee/Abby-

**"Darn... Inconclusive," Abby said, disheartened, as she pushed the enter key on the keyboard in front of her.**

**She and McGee were working together in her lab, trying to make the pieces of a difficult case fit. The air smelled of industrial cleaners, but because they were so close, McGee could smell her cherry vanilla body spray. And as usual, her sound system was blaring her alternative taste in music.**

**McGee gave Abby a sideways look as she started typing with a renewed furor.**

**"So, Timmy, what were you up to this weekend?" she asked, looking away from the screen for a moment to smile at him. **

**"Not much... Tony set me up on a blind date again." He smiled weakly back at her.**

**Abby stopped typing. "Really? Was she pretty?" **

**He shook his head, smiling. "Yeah... I guess." **

**She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I know that tone, McGee... What was wrong with her?" **

**He chuckled. "Nothing... She was blond, with long legs, and a black dress... but all she wanted to talk about was Sex and the City, and she kept ordering cosmos..." **

**Abby crinkled her nose, and turned back to the screen. "Sounds like the type of girl who wears JLo Glow..." **

**McGee's fingers paused on the keys. "Come to think of it, I think she did." **

**He shook his head and went back to typing. Abby made a disgusted noise.**

**"All in all, she wasn't really my type." **

**To his surprise, she completely stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "That's it, Timmy. I demand to know what your type is." **

**He turned to look at her, confused. "What?" **

**She sighed, and gave him a look. "Every time you go on a date, it always turns into a one-time thing, and you always say that she wasn't your type... I mean, do you even **_**have**_** a type?" **

**He looked back at his screen, trying to ward off the heat he could feel rising to his face. "Of course I do... everyone has a type..." **

**She smiled. "Ok then, what is it?" she challenged. **

**He sighed. When Abby sets her mind on something, there was no way to get out of it. He swallowed. "Well...." **

**She put her hand on her hip. "Yes?" She said in a sing-songy way. **

**He felt his heart rate increase and focused as hard as he could on the coordinates****in front of him. "Erm, well she would have to be kind..." **

**Abby smiled. "Well that's a given." **

**His hands were slowing on the keys. "Smart..." **

**"Of course!"**

**"Funny..."**

**"If she wasn't, she'd be a bore."**

**He took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Different from the norm..."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Who wants to be normal?"**

**"A...a good taste in music..."**

**"A girl's gotta know how to rock! What about looks?" **

**He finally turned completely to face her. "D-Dark hair..."**

**She smiled. "Never thought you were one for blondes."**

**"Green eyes..."**

**She nodded... **

**"And be absolutely beautiful..."**

**Abby's heart nearly stopped.... She knew where this was going... She only hoped that it would, in fact, go there.**

**"A-Anything else?" she said as the song on the radio was changing over.**

**He looked deep in her eyes, no longer afraid. "Caffeine addicted..."**

**Abby nodded as he moved closer.**

**"Forensic Scientist..."**

**Abby struggled to keep breathing.**

**McGee's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he moved even closer. "With tattoos... and piercings...and an affinity for plaid."**

**She looked deeply into his light blue eyes. "Anything else?" She breathed.**

**He nodded, finally smiling. "She has to be in this room... at this very moment..." **

**"A little selective, aren't you?" she whispered; they were mere inches from each other.**

**"Very." **

**He placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her as hard as he could. Her lips responded instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, their lips pressed together in the kiss both had waited so long for, as the song on the stereo hit its crescendo.**

_**Can't you understand? Oh, my little girl...**_

_**All I ever wanted... All I ever needed... is here, in my arms... words are very, unnecessary.... they can only do harm...**_

**They were completely pressed against each other, lips meeting again and again, as both their hearts relished finally finding one another. Suddenly footsteps entered the room, and someone cleared their throat. Abby and McGee broke apart and spun back to the computers, feeling mortified. **

**"Got that evidence processed yet?" Gibbs asked, looking slightly amused.**

**Abby silently handed him a file, wide eyes not leaving the screen. **

**Gibbs smirked at McGee, who looked as he had been frozen solid. "Thanks, Abbs. Good work." **

**Abby nodded, still mortified. Gibbs chuckled as he left the room. **

**A few moments passed in silence between the two of them, both still shocked at what just happened between them. As always, Abby was the one to speak first.**

**"I'm surprised by you, Timmy," she said rather bemused.**

**"I-i bet...." McGee said, taking a deep breath.**

**"Who knew you were such a good kisser," she said, a little breathlessly. **

**He grinned at her, and leaned down to kiss her again.**

_**Enjoy the silence... my Angel of Silence....**_

_**-Elyse Cross 9/5/09**_

_**.com/watch?v=Lx58hXh4pVA - Enjoy the Silence- Lacuna Coil**_


End file.
